


Remember That Night

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch Starved Derek, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, brief mentioning of others, butt plug, fast forward, flash back, mentions of somnophila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never expected to meet such a beautiful man at a frat party, but there he was in all his glory. Serious eye brows resting over rainbow colored hued eyes. He falls into bed with him, wishing that he could keep him...</p>
<p>Derek never quite met anyone like Stiles. Honest, a little sassy and gorgeous. The sex they had, well it was more than just sex. How can he walk away from the night and ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> So as I was lying in bed one night, about ready to sleep this idea popped into my head. And for once I was able to put it into words. Why must the best ones come as I am trying to sleep?
> 
> Not beta read per usual, so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> First time in a while where I just jump into the sex right away, but wanted some feeling behind it.
> 
> The somnophila is mentioned at the end, lol sassy ass Derek.
> 
> As for the threesome that is about to go down in the background, my own personal head cannon is that Isaac is the third one in the trio. But left it up to the reader to deiced who it should be.
> 
> My gift to an amazing writer who is great at writing porn with feelings. *sighs happily thinking about their fics*

Stiles is in such a hurry to remove his jeans that he nearly tips over a vase. He curses the fact that it’s even there in the first place before reaching the door, but then the raven haired beauty is there first. What was his name again? Uh- Dick, no that’s not right, Derek! Yeah, Derek. Stiles pushes him onto the bed, and then gets down to business, and he does that by unbuckling Derek’s belt. The other man’s hands have thicker fingers than his own, but are gentle and covered with faint calluses. They are currently tracing his face, and when Stiles looks up, he sees that Derek is in awe. Like he can’t believe it’s actually happening.

He finally gets the fly down, reaches inside to find him going commando. He licks his lip as he pulls the velvet soft erection free, not even blinking before taking it into his mouth. He loves the soft shout that Derek exclaims.

Derek was going to recommend a condom, you know, safe sex and all, but too late for that. Since he’s already half way down the lithe man’s throat. Stiles is humming around him, as though he likes the taste. It causes a shiver to rack his frame, goosebumps popping up to cover his fresh. A well placed suck at the head, a kitten lick to his vein, followed by a hum that he felt to his toes has him warning the other man off.

“I want you to fuck me,” Stiles gasps out, lips wet from spit and precum combined. Derek whines, because he was hoping to get fucked himself. But the man with amber warm eyes is smiling down at him, did he mention how gorgeous he is? Because he is, it almost hurts to look at him. “Don’t worry big guy, I plan on fucking you next.” Derek then nods his head, hand lodged in his pants pocket as the tries to get a condom out.

“No worries, I got one right here.” Stiles tosses it at him, then he is leaning over to find a packet of lube, and Derek’s mouth goes dry. He’s about to be inside that pert ass. Fuck! He then spies a few moles along the other man’s back, before Stiles is turning back his way. “I wanna watch you put it on.” Derek’s face must of shown off his confusion as the other man laughs softly. “You know,” he nods towards where the rubber is lying, still in the package.

“Oh,” he says softly before he’s taking it out and rolling it on with deft fingers. He hears Stiles moan at the sight, and his stomach dips at the sound. Next Stiles is above him, pouring lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching down and sliding it against his dick. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. The man is really good at that, almost too good. “Can I watch?”

“Um, I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Stiles gives him a squinty eyed look. “But whatever floats your boat dude.”

“No, not that,” he starts. “I meant, you know?”

“Oh,” Stiles says around his cupid bow lips. “Um,” he says all while blushing. Then turns over and spreads his cheeks, and Derek feels himself heat up to a thousand degrees. And there it is, a black plug covering the entrance. “I’m kind of ready? So can I remove it and just ride you?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Derek chuckles out.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles sasses him. Derek smiles. In a blink of an eye his tip is lining up with Stiles’ cleft, sliding between heated cheeks. “I can’t wait much longer,” is all the warning he gets before he’s being engulfed in a wicked flame. “Oh yeah,” Stiles breathes out, slowly sliding down until Derek is balls deep. “So good.” The man sounds drunk, but Derek is no better because he feels drunk. Funny because he barely touched his drink before locking eyes with a hottie across from him at a party.

Stiles lifts off before sliding back down, moving in a sensuous way. His mouth is open, whiskey eyes slitted open as he rocks himself on Derek’s dick in a way no man or woman has ever done before. He’s fucked. Derek can’t help to snicker at his pun inside his head, but seriously, he’s ruined. No one will ever be able to match this.

His eyes rake across the other man’s frame, starting from the neck that he wants to bite, down to the cock and balls bouncing against his skin. Derek wants so bad for Stiles to come first, because he’s not going to make it. His lower spine starts to tingle, and he grabs Stiles’ ass just as he starts to cum. A soft whine leaves his lips as he erupts. He thinks that he may have blacked out for a moment.

“You alright?” Stiles asks, a worried look written across his face.

“Yeah, just been a while,” he mutters softly. Then he goes about tying off the condom and throwing it away. Stiles finds some tissues and helps him clean off the excess cum.

“Take your time. I can wait.” Derek smiles at that. Several minutes later he is rubbing Stiles’ thigh who then smiles. “Can I have you on your side? Would that be okay with you?”

“Yeah. Got any extra lube?” He needs to finger himself open first, not quite being prepared as his partner.

“Right here.” Stiles passes it over before reaching for another rubber, he rolls it on before lying behind Derek. Watching with hooded eyes as Derek reaches around and circles his rim with slick fingers. Hears the hiss from him as he breaches the ring of muscle with a digit. “Need any help?”

“I think I’m alright,” Derek answers. Gasps once he feels steady hands glide across his skin, from his back to powerful thighs. Then Stiles is leaning over him, mouth going to his ear for a little nibble. The sensation of his heated breath ghosting across his skin makes him tremble. It’s been so long since anyone touched him like this, if at all.

“I got you,” Stiles whispers into his ear. Next he kisses his jaw, loving the prickle of stubble across his sensitive lips. Then he runs his fingers through Derek’s chest hair, finding a nub and pinching it.

“Ah,” Derek groans as he presses another finger inward.

“Take your time baby,” Stiles purrs.

“Hold me?” Derek tries not to be embarrassed, but he fails.

“I got you. You’re doing great, there’s no rush.” Stiles cups the other man’s jaw and turns him towards a soft yet heated kiss. Swallowing each moan Derek makes. When they break apart, both are panting into each other’s mouth, heated from desire.

“Please,” Derek begs.

“Just another moment baby,” Stiles whispers. He then reaches down and gently trails his fingers down Derek’s cleft. The man before him gasps in surprise, but then leans slightly forward to show off his hole. It’s hot and slick from the lube, tightening around his finger as soon as he presses inward. Stiles groans out loud, thinking about how good it’s going to feel around his dick.

They work in tandem until Derek says that he’s ready. Stiles presses kisses to Derek’s nape, nose pressed into sweet smelling hair. Lines up the tip, but doesn’t press the head against the rim. Instead he opts to gently rub it against a lightly furred cheek, until Derek reaches back and spreads himself with both hands.

“Fuck Derek, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Stiles whispers, in awe. Derek hiccups a moan. Finally his erection breaches the ring of muscles, head popping in. Taking a moment to enjoy the sensation before sliding in further. It’s like his first time, but less awkward, just as meaningful as then. He then realizes that it is their first time together, and he suddenly wants many more times.

Derek feels desire bloom once more into his gut, dick starting to stir again. Stiles is being gentle and sweet, pressing reassuring kisses to his heated skin, asking if he’s alright. They both shudder once he’s balls deep, and Derek desperately grasps for his hand. Stiles twines their fingers together, hooking his chin over a tanned shoulder.

It feels so good that Stiles feels his eyes sting, nothing has ever felt quite so right. He gently knees between Derek’s thighs, and the other man opens them up, and Stiles starts to thrust his hips in a slow rhythm. He also begins to praise the beautiful man before him, purring into his ear about how good he feels, how they fit together.

The younger man pauses once he hears a ruckus outside the door, listening to drunken loud voices shout at one another. Another thump and a loud giggle. It sounded like… Jackson? Just then a voice tells him to stop being so loud, it seems familiar but he can’t place it. The third voice calls out, “hey I think that room is already being used. Let’s try this one.” Scott?!? His mind yells at him.

Derek pushes back onto him, and Stiles feels his eyes cross at the urgent move. Derek’s muscular ass pressing against his hips, skin to skin, making him pant. He’s glad that he’s not so subtle when stripping, saving them an ultra embarrassing moment.

“Stiles,” Derek pleads.

“Hold on sweetheart,” he purrs. Taking his hand back to wrap around the other man, he then starts to thrust faster, seeking purchase. Derek nods his head and moans louder, reaching back to grab his ass. “Shit,” he whispers.

“Like that,” Derek praises. Eyes closed, mouth opening to emit another sound. “Deeper, fuck me so good.”

“Holy fuck!” Stiles manages to shout. He’s so close to coming it hurts.

“It feels so good,” Derek whines.

“Fuck, I’m close.” His entire body is starting to shake from holding it off.

“Yes,” Derek hisses in return. “Give me your cum.”

Stiles’ whole body then locks up from head to toe, and he stills deep inside his lover when he erupts. All he can managed is a choked off sound, pulse vibrating with along with every spurt.

“Stiles!” He thinks he can hear his name come from the other man right before Derek’s ass clenches even tighter around him. It makes him cum that much harder.

Derek sees stars from behind closed lids, cock twitching as he cums untouched. He is very aware of Stiles’ breathing pattern, feeling his pulse throbbing inside of him. Shivers right when the younger man pulls out, ass clenching, wanting to be full once more.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Stiles whines from behind him. “Give me a minute.” The bathroom door opens, and he can hear some shuffling coming from the other room. The other man is still muttering swear words under his breath, but Derek isn’t too sure. He honestly feels like he is about to float out of the room, just lift right off the bed and escape like he does in dreams.

He is jostled slightly a few minutes later, and Stiles is inviting him underneath the sheets and away from the wet spot. “I’m still not over that orgasm,” a hoarse voiced Stiles whispers. “By the way, I tend to latch on like an octopus, and may or may not hump you in the middle of the night. Hope that’s cool,” he says a bit shyly.

“Mm hmm,” he hums in response. Body lit up still from the amazing sex, giving him an after glow. He knows his cheeks must be bright red still, lashes now dry though he couldn’t say that earlier. Groans as Stiles’ chest presses almost perfectly against his back, body heat leaching into his already warm skin. He’s always the big spoon, if the partner decides to even ‘cuddle’ after. Other times it was just get off and go. But this, this felt nice.

He just wishes it could be like this forever…

*

Derek jerks awake, mind taking several seconds to come back online. After it reboots itself, he can feel his stomach drop for a split second before he notices the hand pressed against his pec. It looks oddly familiar, a gold band gracing a long lean finger. It hits him then, he just dreamt about their very first night together. He had figured that Stiles would disappear into the night, but that never happened. In fact the other man asked him to hold him close after a nightmare, and Derek had done just that, even singing him to sleep.

The next morning they went out to get breakfast, Stiles smiling at him from across the booth they sat it, flirting with him the whole time.

Ten years later they are married, things happened after that, loss of contact during busy times and after college. Relationships with different people, but they never forgot one another, and eventually found one another once more.

He brings the hand up to his face, kissing the gold ring. Stiles’ response is a thrust against his ass, all while sporting a semi. Derek rolls his eyes, not out of annoyance though. He bites a finger and hears a yelp.

“Ouch, babe. That hurt,” Stiles whines, pout evidence in his voice.

“Then maybe you should stop humping me and-” Derek starts to say.

“Sorry,” his husband mutters.

“Listen to what I have to say,” he sasses. Next he turns over, getting a goofy smile in return. Derek is glad that Stiles no longer wears that damn gel in his hair, and cards his fingers through the gorgeous strands. “I never mind the humping, but if you are awake, you have my permission to wake me up and get on with it.” Stiles blinks at him, eyes widening in shock. “A little rimming isn’t a bad way to start things off.” His husband whines at that. “In fact, I strongly suggest that you do just that,” he grins. “Happy anniversary babe.”

“Happy anniversary hubby. Love you,” he puckers his lips for a kiss.

“Love you too, dork.” Derek feels his stomach settle and heart leap into his chest. Forever grateful that Boyd talked him into attending that stupid part ten years ago. If not for that, then he wouldn’t be able to wake up to this.

“Feed me,” Stiles pleads.

“Lazy ass. Just be glad you’re good in bed.” Derek may or may not tease his husband with scratching a cheek, then palming it before walking out the door.

“Baby, come back.”

“Nope!”

“Ass!” Stiles calls out.

“You know you love it!”

“I worship it every damn day.”

“As you should,” Derek gloats. He loves his life.


End file.
